Toluon (Complete version)
by Karenin-Akbash-07
Summary: How long can it last? As much as you wish it to do. A total submission beyond what one would think it is possible. A life made to obey. A toy that belongs to the person they are sent to, in order to prevent the disgrace among the humans, the Players behind. (The complete, uncensored version of Toluon. Quite graphic and...weird overall)


Toluon was his name. At least that is how every Minecrafter reffered to him as. Well, every minecrafter who managed to find out his name and remember it sucessfully. These generally didn't stay alive for too long, thought. Toluon needed them away.

_"Hello..."_

This time, it was a tiny Enderman girl, not very tall, which was good. The amount of damage he could inflict was inversally proportional the the size of the creature.

" Hello there, little one...Catherine sent you for me?"  
"_ I belong to you now and all I do from now on is because of you, so please, don't mention my obligation_"

He loved Catherine's apprentices because of that. Their love of him and their complete submission were nearly perfect! He told them to cry, they cried. He told them to scream, they screamed. He told them to laugh, they laughed, for Notch's sake! Ignoring the pain and their instintcs, following the doutrine taught to them, they laughed, not in pains face, not because of the pain, not "even with the pain"! They laughed for HIM. For Toluon and Toluon only! They were little toys worth nothing and everything.

" Well, little lady. You better come inside, or else people will see you. And I don't want that"  
"_ I am sorry..."_

Toluon smiled as it entered the simple house and locked the iron door. Sometimes children without enough self control would regain conscience of themselves and try to run away from the pain. He didn't want this to happen, nor the little creature would want it to happen too. It would just make everything more difficult and make its death last longer.

"_Where?"_  
" Sit in the bed for now. I need to get a thing..."

A diamond sword. Sharp, terrible. The ultimate pain for any mob of any kind. He put it in a water bucket. It would not only hurt, it would burn it inside.  
He took the sword out. It was ready to be used. Toluon was going to make sure the child would have the most terrible death possible...While it laughed sweetly, forbidden to let out a single scream or sob.

"_ I see you are done...I am ready, I am here, stab me if you want to"_

Toluon laughed.

" Why would I stab something so small as you? Dear, this will be way more fun than that!"

The little one laughed as well. Of course, it would never be easy. She would be torn apart, for sure, not just stabbed. She had been taught, thought, that humans were the only ones that could bring happiness, and she believed it with her whole soul. Whatever he did, she would be happy.

You know what I want you to do right now. Oh, and please, feel at ease, you are allowed to show your pain and fear.

The little creature shivered once it was allowed to express itself. Fear. Fear. Overwhelming, but needed to be controled. She wasn't allowed to try to run. Spread. Open. Let inside without complaining. Take the mind away and float. Understand the reason it was needed.

_Please...do not...ah._

It was weird. She was about to be killed, of course she wanted to be spared, and especially now when she could speak freely. But it wasn't right.

Smiling, Toluon aproached the sword to the small hole. It wasn't human like, of course, but still. It would hurt it, and that was all that mattered.

" And in it goes!"

Cutting flesh, a forced way in. A painful scream and something that looked like convulsions, only serving to make the sword cut more, burn more.

How amazing! How beautiful!

He twisted it around, in a circle. The creature screamed horribly, cried and flailed. It never tried to escape, thought. There was no way out.

Blood all over. Nice...But it wasn't enough.

" Now, quit the screams and shut up again, dear"

Immediatly, silence fell, but it didn't stop moving, convulsing around. It hurt, this Player made everyone suffer more than anyone else, Toluon was truly a demon, even for her standarts.

Toluon shook the sword, pulling it out roughly on purpose. He put it aside, he was still going to use it, and walked up to the water bucket.

Have you ever felt the sensation of alcohol against a deept cut? Then you know what will happen. And you shiver in antecipation, for you can imagine the pain.

He poured all of the water in the small enderman, with special care towards the blood stained parts.

"Shh...Hush, we have to clean you"

It did not complain, even if its eyes spinned around in utter pain. It burnt, it destroyed, it...it...was. And it would have to suffer this for a while.

Next part. Toloun always divided his jobs in several parts, as every organized person does, of course.

He sat next to her and, almost gently, put her feet on his lap. He touched the left foot softly. It was the nicest looking. He took it and slowly started to spin it.

Muscles stretched the most, tendons about to break. But he was stronger, and kept spinning until everything broke and he could spin it 360° freely. Only at this point he got the sword.

" It is like a fairy tale...But I am cutting the whole foot, instead of the points~ "

"_I-Indeed!_"

" Did I say you could speak?"

Silence again as he chopped the already torn apart foot off.

" Guess where this is going? You can reply"

_"Inside"_

Toluon nodded, satisfied with the answer.

He cleaned some of the blood off the piece he had taken off and shoved it where the sword had been.

"You know...I am not going to put myself there...No, no. Not yet at the very least. And that it because you have been a nice little child..."

He was more telling that to himself than anything else. Talking to toys was stuff for crazy people, after all.

" Will you kiss me? You have no choice, of course"

It nodded weakly. It was a part of loving, too, so why not?

He leaned in and gave the creature a deep kiss, not exactly passionate but...full of anger. Full of the desire of dominating, humiliating, tearing apart, destroying every single thing that made it a real person. The kiss lasted a while, until he was out of breath and the little creature was almost suffocating.

He got away...and took its tongue. It was digusting. It needed to be GONE imediatly.

He stabbed it. Again and again, enraged, until most of the tongue had been either removed or was just a bloody mess.

" CRY!"

And she cried, out of love, out of fear, out of pain... Cried for everything.

He screamed profanities at it without thinking and at some point, he decided that it was time to punish it for its doings. He perfurated the area beneath one of its eyes and slowly, terribly slowly, started the process of removing the eye, the whole time the creature let out gurgles and screaming like sound, while trying not to drown on its own blood.

It was almost off, but he let it hang from the orbit. It was more satisfying that way.

And...Ah...the best part. He calmed down. It was time to open.

" Now, silence again. The anger is gone. Just stay still"

It obeyed.

Toluon held his sword next to its torso and swiftly made a single cut. He could check the damage now.

He put his hand inside and smiled while revolving the entrails of his toy. Everything that concerned digestion and excretion was at least mildly damaged, and completely destroyed at the most.

He made his way trhough everything to the worse wounds. It felt pleasing to touch these things...To feel it dying...decaying...because of him... Intestines down, lungs near, just above the diafragma. For a minute he thoght of cutting it to reach the heart, but he decided it wasn't a good idea to risk losing it before he could finish his job. Going a little further, he found something that was once a kind of pathway, but that no longer was. There was something sharp stuck on it. Yes...its own foot! He grabbed it and pulled it further, until it was near enough the cut to be removable, but deep enough to cause pain. How nice...How nice!

" You feel so nice inside...it pulsates...you know, I think I will break my promise now."

It was quick, he just took off what he need and fell on top of the currently silent child. It wasn't even something real, just quick, cold, merciless, to feel it inside, to see if this pain would be enough to make it cry or not.

He extended his hand and touched the wound. It was so terribly broken inside...he needed to break more. And he went faster. The lack of reactions from the creature was disturbing, even if supposed to be full of respect.

" Pretend for me..."

Of course it obeyed. Despite everything, it managed to act as if pleased...no, more than that. It was pleased, for it was his wish. From soft sounds to screams, and each time faster. Until it was all done in pink parts among the deep red rest.

Toluon smiled. This one kid was completely crazed...

" Now, the truth."

"_I-i-it h-h-h-hu-urt...So mu-hu-uh...bur-n-n all o-o-o-o-ve-ve...But..."_

" What? "

"_I-i-i-i-t is fi-fine. F-fooo...y-y-ou"_

" Ridiculous...even if lovely..."

And he proceeded to continue to play around with the things he found inside the hole, even going as far as taking parts of them out, the parts that he thought that weren't really needed and that wouldn't hurt to be taken. His definition of "not needed" thought, was very different from the usual.

With ease he took out a part of the intestine, cutting a considerable size of it and sewing the rest togheter with some string he had saved for this occasion. Even more easily he separated a part of the thin peritoneum. turning his attention else where, he took a pair of scissors and used it as a lever to completely remove the child's claws and teeth.

After a while, he remembered a thing.

" Oh...I almost forgot."

He pulled the hanging eye out with ease and after that, he filled his buccket again and carefully poured water in the hole left behind.

It was almost done. The first part had taken almost two hours.

Toluon was not a human. He wasn' a mob either. He was something hungry, with no compassion. And he gone too far this time.  
Its little Enderman still smiled, thought, even if almost dead by now. She was a strong one, and didn't hesitate in front of him, even if it seemed impossible.  
She was alive. Alive for the single purpose of making Toluon even happier than he was now.

" Walk. And come here"

She trembled, trying to stand up. Burnt skin, blood everywhere, less one eyes, less a foot, less this, less that...She looked like a creepy ragdoll.

Finally, she rolled from the bed to the ground. She couldn't walk, thought.

"Its an order."

It was not something real, it was not something a creature that was alive could do. No...it was just a logic trouble.

I need to obey  
He orders me to stand up  
I cannot stand up

Solution: Manage to stand up.

Guided by some kind of inhuman force without explanation, she stood up. Her legs were shaky and she almost fell at each step. She walked, walked slowly, leaving a trail behind, a disgusting, red trail.

He waited, arms opened as if to welcome her. Once she arrived, he hugged her. A cruel hug, made to make everything hurt more. As the perfect child it was, it did not complain, but rather, took the hug as a gest of affection.

" Y-y-you-u-u a-r-r-re l-loved..."

It was painful and almost impossible for it to talk, but it still spoke, it still loved him. It was time for the final game. Water pure.

" Too bad you aren't"

Toluon stood up, watching as the child simply fell in the ground. The force had left her, she would no longer stand up. He dragged the little creature to a especially made pool of water, as if it was a corpse to be hidden.

Taking it by its hand, he threw the little enderman in the water,leaving only its head outside. Underwater, she convulsed and tried to escape. But her face did not change the slightest from her calm, loving expression.

" Show me the extension of your suffering..."

In the second he gave the order, the room was filled with screams and cries, long, loud sounds that dragged themselves until it was out of breath and thhey became something gurgle like.  
It eyes moved around, in panic, it pretended to try to flee. If it was truly free, it would be simple to escape. But she had to stay. She loved Toluon too much, and he wanted her to die. She would obey one last time.

" Enough."

She immediatly calmed down, her mouth still open in the middle of a scream.

It was a horrific sight. A disfigured face, the tongue torn apart, crazed eyes, deformed body and an almost pure black water. The creature was a true apprentice of Catherine.

Toluon put its head underwater to let it die once for all. It was pathetic to watch it try to say goodbye to him, and even more pathetic to see how it dind't fight against its destiny.

He laughed and laughed while it burnt to death, while water corroded what was left of that child. For a short while she had been HIS. Like all the other ones...Like all the other ones before...And she was just as disgusting as the rest.

The toy was broken now, there was no reason to keep it any longe


End file.
